


Kraken Released

by Int0Th3Aby33



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: (Caspian is gay while Sidra is straight), (They manage to make it work somehow.), Archive Warning will become relevant later, Being Walked In On, Canon-Typical Violence, Caspian has a tentacle kink, Caspian's weird sexual fantasies, F/M, Filming, First couple of chapters are boring but it gets better as it goes on, Freudian Slips, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nix (Brawlhalla) is a Snitch, Nix is a snarky piece of shit, No beta we die like Nix's targets, Non-Consensual Filming, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Sexual Incompatibility, Sounding, Tags Are Hard, Tags are also fun though, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Who's the real pervert here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0Th3Aby33/pseuds/Int0Th3Aby33
Summary: Caspian faces off against Sidra for the first time. The only problem? Caspian is too busy fantasizing about Sidra's Kraken to actually get crap done.
Relationships: Caspian & Nix (Brawlhalla), Caspian & Sidra (Brawlhalla), Caspian (Brawlhalla)/Kraken, Caspian/Sidra (Brawlhalla)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of shi- I mean smut. I had the inspiration to make this after playing the game. I was Caspian, and my friend was playing as Sidra. Being the perv that I am, some of Sidra's attacks caught my eye.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Brawlhalla'. Brawlhalla and all related properties belong to Blue Mammoth Games.
> 
> ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: All characters shown performing explicit activities are over the age of 18.
> 
> This first chapter is just introductory. The steamy stuff will come soon.

Valhalla has held its Eternal Tournament for... well, eternity. However, over the years, more Legends have joined the fray. Valhallan record-keeping puts the number of participants at around 49, but things can get complicated.

You'd think that with how long the tournament is, everyone would have faced each other at least once; however, that was not the case. The random number generators involved in picking the starting matches seemed to never let Caspian and Sidra face off. However, that would soon change.

Caspian lied in his bedroom, the faint scents of tea and roses waltzing through his room. He'd gotten so far in the last tournament before being eliminated by Lord Vraxx. (who had just found out about how Caspian stole a win from him a few tournaments ago...) He knew how he messed up, but was still trying to learn from it.

He was in the middle of his train- no, his entire subway line of thought, when he heard his door knock. He immediately knew who it was from the knock alone. Nix... What could she possibly want? Caspian groaned and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, yep, there was Nix. "Your time h- nope... sorry, I can't say that with a straight fuckin' face." Nix wheezed. She may be a Reaper, but she'd had enough of the cliche sayings. "Anyways, how's it going?" All Caspian could muster out was a simple "Fine." Nix let herself into Caspian's residence. "Just found out who's going against who. You know who Sidra is?" "The pirate?" "Yes, her."

Caspian knew who Sidra was. They had never really talked to each other, but he'd seen her fight. Well, only a little, because every time she did, Caspian would excuse himself for some 'private time.' Eventually, people noticed, and the residents of Valhalla started to act like gossipy schoolchildren around Caspian. It even got to the point that Caspian frequently reminded people that he wasn't into women. But it wasn't Sidra he was attracted to. He was attracted to her Kraken.

"Casper? Your face is turning red." Nix snapped Caspian out of his daydream. "Oh, sorry... I-It's nothing... Just... imagining my victory! Heh..." "Well, it looks like you imagined... something else. Wink wink, nudge nudge." "I-IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT HER! I WANT HER TENTAC-I mean... I want her to taste defeat!" Caspian was as red as a strawberry after that slip. Nix just walked out, but not without making yet another remark.

"I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going."


	2. After-Fight Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian attempts to 'tie up some loose ends' in his bedroom, following a disastrous fight against Sidra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's when the naughty stuff begins. Again, this is my first smut piece and my first fanfic, so it's rather bad. At least I put it out there, though.

The match had been settled by the time Sidra first summoned the Kraken. After that point, Caspian clearly put out less of a fight. Everyone in Thundergard Stadium could tell that something was up. Sure, Caspian did put up a good fight when she had her Corsair Cannon out, but whenever she picked up the Corsair Sword, it just seemed like his will to fight vanished.

Nobody knew what caused him to act like this. Well, nobody except a particular Grim Reaper. Nix had just won against Lord Vraxx, and the smirk on her face showed to everyone how easy it was for her. "What's wrong, did you dedicate more brainpower to your dick than your fists?" Nix teased. "We'll talk about this later, Nikki." "It's Nix, not Nikki!" And with that, the two went separate ways. Well, for the Night.

Caspian returned to his room, pulled down his dress pants, and lay in bed. He could still see his 'confidence' make a bulge in his underwear. Thoughts started to intrude his head. What would it feel like to have one of those tentacles squirm around in his ass? Or maybe, have one of them play with the inside of his average-sized dick?

Entertaining those thoughts made him even harder. He could almost feel his anus being toyed with by a tentacle that was never even there. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled down his underwear and started stroking his cock with his gloved hand.

He let out several small groans as he jerked himself off. Sweat started to form on his body, and eventually, he took his gloves off because of the sweat. Pre began to dribble on the floor, as Caspian's moans grew louder and louder. "OHHH... PENETRATE MY USELESS ASS!" He screamed as his cock finally released the jizz from inside him.

Suddenly, Caspian heard a knock on the door. "Casp? You said we could talk later, right?" "NOT NOW!" Caspian yelled at the door. The knocking grew louder. "FINE, THE DOOR'S OPEN! I FORGOT TO LOCK IT! DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SEE IN HERE-"

Nix opened the door to find Caspian spurting his juices on his bed. "-Though..."

"I knew it. You need help cleaning that up?" Caspian shook his head upon hearing Nix's question. "Nah. I'll... I'll clean it up myself." Nix then shut the door and walked away. She couldn't keep what she saw to herself, she just couldn't. Sidra would find about this soon enough.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet up and decide to indulge Caspian's fantasies.
> 
> Also, Nix goes full voyeur.

Sidra had a gut feeling that Caspian was... interested in the Kraken, but she didn't say anything just in case she was wrong. However, it was still tough for her to come to grips with the fact that one of the Legends was a tentacle fetishist. She'd heard of such perversions, but she didn't expect to be fighting against a pervert. 

She was just about to set off on a trip when she noticed a very embarrassed Caspian standing near the docks. When the two saw each other, Caspian just sighed. "Nix told you?" "Yep... She did." She groaned and looked down at the ground. One of the Kraken's tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped around Caspian's left leg. "It seems like it's interested in you." Caspian chuckled at that. "Oh, please... I think it might be more than interested." Caspian laughed more, not realizing that the Kraken had slipped its tentacle beneath his pants and was currently fiddling around with his love-stick. Caspian glowed a bright red as Sidra struggled to get the tentacle off of him. It took a while, but eventually, the Kraken left him alone.

"Look. I don't usually do this, considering I prefer men... but... uhh... is it okay if I... you know... come over to unwind tomorrow?" Sidra just scowled. "You just want to fulfill your weird tentacle fantasies, do you? Well, fine. You can come over tomorrow, and we'll work things out."

Caspian nodded and strode back to his room with the most confident look on his face. Tomorrow would be the day.

As for Nix? Well, she had found a great way to benefit from this arrangement. All she needed was the location where Caspian and Sidra would meet up and some hidden cameras.

It wouldn't be just Caspian and the Kraken who would pleasure themselves that night.

But when it was over, what would she do with the footage? Sell it? Well, maybe to a few people, but not to everyone. Keep it? Most likely, but it depends on the 'final product.'

But she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted a show.


End file.
